Rahi Zaku Mini Kit
The Rahi Zaku Mini Kit, or RZMIK, is a sprite kit made by Rahi Zaku, a now-banned member of BZPower. In spite of the kit's age, the original having been made in 2002, it remains one of the most popular kits on the site and retains a massive base of usage to this day. History RZMIK started as a small kit by Rahi Zaku, it started out as only a Matoran sprite, all red with a black outline. Over time it expanded, as of today becoming a huge collaboration of fan kits, becoming three shaded, and even six shaded. Eventually, all this ensured Rahi Zaku's fame as a spriting legend. Fan Additions Several fan-made additions have been made for the RZ Kit. Too many small contributions have been made to list, but there have been some more prominent additions to the kit, as listed below. RZ Revolutions RZ Revolutions is a tricolor-shaded version of the kit created by Metrukuta and Tahuri. It has now all but replaced the original RZMIK kit in BZPower comics and is noted for its addition of 360 degree rotation views of the sprites that the original kit lacked. Expanded RZ The Expanded RZ Kit was created by Arthaka/ML in August 2008. It was created in order to reduce the pixelated look of the enlarged RZ sprites often used in comics by smoothing out double-sized RZMIK sprites. The kit was never used much in comics, despite recieving good reviews. BIONICLE Story Year Expansions The RZ Phantoka2Mistika Kit is a complete project intended to sprite the BIONICLE sets of 2008 in RZMIK, led by Venom. The kit commenced production on February 18 2008, and was completed on July 30 2008. The kit garnered much support in regards to actually being created, but never seemed to take off in terms of usage. The RZMIK: Bara Magna Kit and RZMIK 2010 are a pair of projects intending to sprite the BIONICLE sets of 2009 and 2010 respectively in RZMIK, both led by Forum Assistant Turaga Dlakii. The former launched on May 15 2009, while the latter launched on November 23 2009. Both have attained a substantial degree of popularity and use, and both are nearly complete, although both kits' topics have now died. Six-Shade RZ Six-Shade RZ was created by Arc1110, who also made a five-shade, to have a more detailed version of the kit. He created it because Chimoru Omega had a six-shade version, and he believed RZMIK was deserving of one. The topic has died, with the kit still being incomplete. It is unlikely that work on the kit will continue. RZ Innovations RZ Innovations is a small edit of the sprites used by Tahuri in his comic series. As described by Emkay, RZ Innovations is more of a comic-making style than an actual kit, using a Gaussian blur and anti-alias on an RZMIK sprite in order to make it look glossier and more attractive. The technique has not been widely used outside of Tahuri's Comics, the most recent use being in iPenguin's Confuzzled :s. RZMIK High Definition Rokroro is planning on created a kit using a mix between the Sixshade and the Expanded RZMIK. It is supposed to take away RZMIK's pixellated look and make the sprites look less like sprites. Trivia *RZMIK is not to be confused with RZMK, the Rahi Zaku Mega Kit. The latter was a high-resolution kit, similar to the more recent Danska's Bionicle Builder. *RZMIK is often abbreviated as RZ and should not be confused with the Razor Kit. External Links *RZMIK Essentials *The Ultimate Kit (Two/Tri-Shade) *The RZ Revolutions kit *Expanded RZ topic *RZ Phantoka2Mistika topic *RZMIK: Bara Magna Kit topic *Bara Magna Kit archive *RZMIK 2010 topic *Compilation topic *Six-Shade RZ Category:Sprite Kits